Noises
by pinkomamori
Summary: After the stressing war with the Fullbringers, Ichigo and Rukia were having a private time, or so they thought. Little did they know that some shinigamis accidentally heard their noises from across the wall. One-shot


**Noises**

Summary: After the stressing war with the Fullbringers, Ichigo and Rukia were having a private time, or so they thought. Little did they know that some shinigamis _accidentally_ heard their noises from across the wall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliates, Tite Kubo does.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?"

All the people near the table could hear Rukia's scream from the room across from where they sat. Byakuya's eyes moved to the said room, only to find it was closed. He was about to stand up and see what was happening when he heard the voice of the Kurosaki boy.

"Don't move, Rukia! I'm helping you" Ichigo sounded… frustrated?

Then all the occupants of the tea room could hear the shuffling of clothes.

"No! I don't need-" A gasp escaped from the where the duo were, followed by more shuffling.

By then, Byakuya already put his tea cup and reached a hand out for his zanpakutou, but stopped by the Shihouin lady. His eyes narrowed for a fraction to deliver a glare at her, in which she ignored.

"Shut up! Let me do it!" Ichigo half shouted to Rukia, which resulted to a tiny, miniscule twitch on Byakuya's face, and a happy gleam on Isshin's eyes.

"Sto- Ah! Wha-"

"Trust me, you'll feel all good after all this"

"But… Oi! Don't touch over there! Ichi-"

Renji made an attempt to stand up, but the owner of the shop successfully shoved his head on the tatami, making his protest muffled by the floor. Byakuya sent the catlike lady a menacing look, but Yoruichi only grinned back at him. At the background, Isshin was still celebrating his joy in silent scream, as not to disturb his son and Rukia's activity in the other room.

"Ugh. Stop moving, Rukia!"

"No! You… Ah!" Rukia hissed. "…that hurts, Baka!"

"Stop fidgeting, Midget! It'll hurt more if you move too much"

At this point, the sixth division captain somehow managed to look a least bit composed, even though all the occupants of the room knew he was in his limit to murder a certain orange head. His feature might be calm, but his heriatsu, was a whole different story. It was downright evil and menacing, it might kill a hollow in an instant just by stepping into it.

"But!" A moan can be heard from Rukia. "You.. it.. too hard"

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction. Renji was dumbstruck, his head was still shoved in the tatami. A somewhat proud grin made its way on Isshin's face, whilst Urahara and Yoruichi shared an amused look.

"Ah, sorry. It's just too tight" the sheepish tone of Ichigo's voice gave away his apology.

Renji, although his face was not in everyone's range of vision, grew hot and fire-truck red regarding a certain someone's…..body part. Urahara, who was holding him the whole time, could feel his change of temperature, and lightly chuckled. Byakuya immediately sent both males a murderous aura, which completely drawn out all colours from Renji's face. The blond man felt the evil vibe, but he just stared out of the room, feigning innocence.

"Ugh. You suck at it"

"Shut up. It's the first time for me" Ichigo grunted.

Yoruichi almost broke on laughing fit. _Almost_. Her self-control and Isshin's warning to keep silent restrained her from rolling on the floor and laugh her stomach out.

Byakuya saw the opening of his captive, and in an instant reached for his sword. Isshin swiftly leapt over to stop the ranging captain. The room almost turned into a chaos. _Almost._

A chuckle escaped from Rukia's lips "Just… Do it faster. I'm already on my limit."

"You're so demanding"

"Hey, you asked me to let you do it"

"Che, fine. Just stay still! I'm almost done"

A sigh, "Good"

The door suddenly fallen into thousand pieces, revealing both the occupants of the once closed room. The two hastily turned their heads to the doorway, watching in horror at the people on the hallway. Kurosaki Isshin and Yoruichi both had creepy amused smirks plastered on their faces while they were holding a very angry looking Byakuya. Behind them, the swirls of sakura petal-shaped blades floated in high speed, ready to kill. The pair could also see the red haired vice-captain of sixth division was being shoved to the wall by an all-too-happy Urahara.

"What the heck!" Ichigo shouted at all the intruders across the room.

"Nii-sama, why did you release your Senbonzakura? Did some hollow show up?"

Ignoring his sister question, Byakuya shifted his gaze at the Shinigami Daiko. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I demand you to explain what you did to Rukia," his voice was harsh.

"What?" the boy stared dumbly at the noble captain. "I was just helping her-" he shoved his right thumb to Rukia's direction, "-dressing her cuts and injuries. What's wrong with that?" he refused to cower under Byakuya's cold glare, and rivalled it with his own annoyed one.

After more inspection, the unwanted intruders finally saw the clumsily tied bandage on Rukia's hands and legs, also their still fully –and neatly- clothed bodies. Isshin's smile dropped to a frown at those facts, then he released Byakuya's arm with a pout.

"For once, I did think that I would have a grandchild today," mumbled the dejected former captain.

"WHAT!" both Ichigo and Rukia's face colour escalated to vivid crimson at his statement.

"Why would I- to Rukia- You pervert old man!" Ichigo's punch on Isshin's face finished his rambling.

"But… you sounded like you were having se—" a fist made its way on Isshin's gut, silenced him.

"We didn't do anything like that!" Both Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the same time.

"You two DID sound like you have a feisty… _activity_ a while ago," the purple haired lady lent her explanation.

Ichigo, still trying to control his laboured breathing, stared in shock at her. His brain wrecked all the conversations he just had with his petite companion. Rukia was in not so different state than him. Upon realization, both raven and orange heads turn to each other and their eyes widened in almost the same time. After some awkward seconds staring at each other, the two suddenly flushed red in embarrassment and directed their gazes at the opposite directions.

"Ah, what a cute couple. Don't be shy!" Isshin cooed in pure amazement like a crazy fangirl. The two young shinigamis shivered at the tone, unable to move a single muscle. Their faces were still sporting hues of scarlet. Seeing the rigid poses, Byakuya tried to take matters in his hand by clearing his throat.

"Rukia, we shall come back to Soul Society and report to Captain Commander immediately," he shifted his glance to his Vice Captain. "You too, Abarai"

"Ha-hai!" with that both men turned at the direction of Urahara's training ground to open a senkaimon.

The walk to the training ground was silent, well, at least between Rukia and Ichigo, who was trying to be nice and sent his friends off. Once they reached the said place and Renji already summoned three hell butterflies, Rukia sent a shy glance at Ichigo. Violet met amber, and at that point all embarrassments vapored off. He offered her a friendly grin, the closest thing to a smile for him. Rukia returned the gesture.

"See you around, Rukia"

"Yeah—"

As the door slid closed, in the furthest back of Ichigo's mind, he actually didn't feel really offended if people mistook him and Rukia as an item. But he wouldn't admit it out loud. Not yet.

A/N: I am not really satisfied with the ending, but I didn't think I can wreck my brain more. This is my first attempt of writing fanfiction. Please review! :D


End file.
